El chico nuevo
by Plokiju
Summary: Al comenzar el año escolar Bella conoce a un chico que acaba de entrar a su escuela, Edward. El es inteligente y hará lo posible para que bella sea mas abierta con sus sentimientos. Bella detesta que Edward este todo el tiempo persiguiéndola. Bella por primera vez tiene una amiga quien conoce desde el principio su historia. la vida de bella cambia, pero sera para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mi cara, y maldije por ser tan estúpida por empezar a llorar en medio de la carretera por una cosa tan tonta. No es como si haya sido la primera vez que mi madre se ha olvidado de pasar por mí a la escuela por su estúpida resaca de la noche anterior. ODIO MI VIDA.

Ojala pudiera comprarme un carro para no tener que caminar los 4 kilómetros a casa desde la escuela. Lástima que con el trabajo que tengo apenas tenemos comida por 15 días, y eso si es que mi madre no ha buscado entre mis cosas para poder ir por unos cigarrillos o una bebida.

Agradezco eternamente a la señora Miller por darme el trabajo aunque yo solo tenga 15 años, ya que ella solo acepta a mayores de edad. Ella me entiende. Ella sabe que mi madre no se preocupa por mí por su gran egoísmo. También sabe que la vida no es fácil y piensa que de alguna manera de alguna forma todo se va a solucionar y va a estar de la forma que tenía que ser desde el principio, ella es la que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. A veces pretendo que ella es mi madre, y así puedo olvidarme de la vida real por unas cuantas horas. Pretendo que todo está bien en mi vida aunque en realidad no es así.

Mi madre consiguió que yo entrara en esa escuela acostándose con el director una vez a la semana por todo un año. Cuando el año acabo mi madre decidió que ya había hecho su trabajo como madre y se empezó a emborrachar, ahí fue cuando sus problemas de alcoholismo empezaron, bueno ya había estado en rehabilitación y volvió a caer, pero que importa, las personas nunca pueden cambiar de lo que un día fueron. Lo peor de todo es que toda la escuela sabe lo de mi madre y el rector, y ya se imaginaran sus tratos hacia mí.

Empecé a sentir que gotas salpicaban mi cabeza. Genial empezó a llover. Salí corriendo a mi "casa", la cual era una casa rodante, que por lo visto ya no estaba tan lejos como antes. Quizás dejar que tu mente valla a la deriva no es tan malo como creí y haga que el tiempo pase más rápido. Definitivamente lo haré en clase de historia.

Al entrar por la puerta de mi casa vi a mi madre dormida, o desmayada, o ¿muerta? La verdad en estos días ya no se podía saber. Así que fui a comprobar su pulso o si respiraba.

DIABLOS mi madre no tenía pulso. No es como si no la odie pero es mi mama. Cogí el teléfono rápidamente y llame al 911 para pedir una ambulancia. Dijeron que no tardarían en llegar, así que fui a mi "intento de habitación" a cambiarme la ropa por si tenía que ir al hospital y estaba toda mojada. No quería que me diera un resfriado.

Diez minutos después llegó la ambulancia. Los médicos cogieron a mi madre y la subieron. Luego me subí en ella. Dijeron que tenía poco pulso, y que podía sobrevivir, pero que seguía siendo peligroso su estado. Los médicos le pusieron a mi madre una máscara para que controlara su respiración.

Pasaron 15 minutos hasta llegar al hospital y la mandaron a la sala de emergencias mientras que me hacían esperar. Después de maso menos 8 horas los médicos sacaron todo el alcohol de su cuerpo, y me dijeron mi madre me necesitaba.

Al llegar a su habitación la encontré justo como pensé que lo haría. Mi madre me miraba con una expresión de furia y odio a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Por qué me has traído al hospital, cuando sabes que estaba perfectamente tomando una siesta?

La mire con incredulidad un momento antes de responder con la voz más tranquila que podía tener en ese momento.

-madre esta vez no estabas tomando una siesta, no tenías casi pulso, y casi te mueres pensé que…

-me hubieras dejado morir en vez de hacerme seguir viviendo para hacerme cargo de ti. ¿No vez que tengo suficiente pagando esa escuela tan cara en la que estás?-si claro como si lo que hiciera fuera pagar la escuela. - ojala me pudiera deshacer de ti como lo hizo tu padre.- escupido esas palabras con tanto odio que casi hace que salga corriendo de la habitación, lo único que no pude parar fueron las lágrimas. Esta vez no las pude frenar.- ahora lárgate de aquí que no te quiero ver más.

Simplemente Salí de la habitación. No quería pelear con ella. No esta vez.

Mi padre había muerto en un accidente de auto, ese día había habido una tormenta de nieve y sus ruedas se deslizaron haciendo caer su auto a un barranco de 20 metros. Mi madre siempre dice que él se mató, porque prefería quitarse su vida antes de estar un día más junto a mí. Pero yo sé que no es verdad porque el día en el que murió me dijo que siempre iba a estar a mi lado y me iba a apoyar. Él no era como mi madre. El era un hombre de buen corazón. Mi madre no me ayudo a seguir adelante sin mi padre, desde ahí supe que no podía confiar en ella. Supe que ella solo me pondría atención si tenia dinero o alcohol en mi mano


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Ha pasado una semana desde que mi madre ingreso a el hospital y al fin la han dado de alta. En esa semana trabaje muy duro ya que eran los exámenes finales y trabaje doble turno en el restaurante de la señora Miller. Necesitaba el dinero para poder salir de ese lugar para nunca regresar, necesitaba distanciarme de mi madre, necesitaba un nuevo lugar. Un nuevo comienzo.

Antes de ir por mi madre al hospital busque un lugar en donde mi madre no pueda coger el dinero por el que me había esforzado tanto en conseguir. Descubrí un escondite cerca al retrete, me asegure de que estuviera seco y limpio para que no se arruine. Cogí mi chaqueta y salí al hospital.

Cuando llegue al hospital descubrí que mi madre ya se encontraba con su novio de la semana Mark e iban de salida. Ella se limitó a darme una mirada de asco para luego salir del hospital. supongo que no sirvió de nada haber caminado tanto.

Solamente tendría que aguantar dos meses más y tendría el dinero suficiente para irme de este lugar.

**1 mes después...**

-no sabes cuanto te vamos a extrañar aquí. Tu has sido como una hija para mi. La hija que nunca tuve - la señora Miller estaba últimamente muy sentimental por que me estaba yendo. A veces llegaba al punto de llorar intensamente. Lo cual no entendía por que lo hacía ya que ella siempre ha sido una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido.

- ya sabes que no me iré hasta dentro de un mes.

- Un mes es muy poco tiempo. Pero yo se que tu vas para hacer de tu vida algo bueno. Solamente esperó que me escribas. Y que hablemos de vez en cuando...

- Sabes que yo nunca te olvidaría. Y sobre lo de escribirte, lo haré. Pero me tienes que tener paciencia porque primero tengo que buscar un lugar estable y esas cosas para vivir ...

- te diré algo. Últimamente has estado tan juiciosa trabajando y haciendo tus deberes que te tengo un regalo.

-¿Qué? Un regalo ? Sabes qué odio los regalos. A menos de que tenga algo para darte.

- cariño esté regalo va a ser algo que nos hará la vida más fácil ...-la señora Miller desapareció en el almacén de comida por unos minutos. Al volver trajo con ella una caja. - ábrelo.-mire a la señora Miller con cara de sospecha. Al abrir la caja descubrí que era un celular. Al tenerlo en mis manos quede con la boca abierta. - se que no es un celular de última generación o algo así pero...

- Es perfecto pero yo no lo puedo aceptar.

- claro que sí puedes. Además sabes que odio cuando la gente se hace la difícil . Es realmente molesto.

- argh! Bien lo tomo pero con una condición. Te prometo que te lo pagaré después.

- no lo harás. Es un regalo y punto.

- bien. Pero te debo algo.

- tu no le debes nada a nadie.

- Gracias. Por todo.

- de nada.

- es tarde. Debería irme a casa antes de que mi madre vuelva del bar.

- suerte con eso.

- adiós señora Miller.

- adiós bella.

Al llegar a mi casa encontré que mi madre estaba con una visita muy "amistosa" así que decidí coger una manta, mi almohada y una ropa de cambio para mañana en la escuela. Me fui a dormir en la casa rodante de al lado que no la alquilaban desde hace meses, probablemente olía asqueroso y estaba llena de polvo, pero aún así era mejor que quedarme en mi casa a pasar la noche.

me acomode ene el suelo después de limpiarlo un poco. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida. Había sido un largo día en el restaurante y caminar de vuelta fue agotador.

Me despertó un sonido extraño. una alarma. Gire a mi mochila y la abrí, lo que sonaba era mi celular nuevo que la señora Miller me había regalado.

**como amaneces el día de hoy?**

****un texto de la señora Miller brillaba en la pantalla. Mire la hora y vi que eran las 6:38 de la mañana. Diablos se me hacia tarde. El colegio empezaba en menos de media hora y para llegar allá me demoraba mucho más que eso. Además me tenía que alistar.

salte del suelo y me fui al baño. GENIAL!. No hay agua. Se me había olvidado completamente. Como pude ser tan tonta?. Salí corriendo hacia mi casa y me duche rápidamente. Me aliste lo más rápido que pude. Me devolví a la casa de al lado a recoger las cosas que había dejado allí. Doble la manta lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo a mi casa a dejarlo todo. Mire la hora 6:50. No había manera en la tierra de que llegara a tiempo. Supongo que tendré castigo hoy, así que no podré ir a trabajar en donde la señora Miller. LA SEÑORA MILLER!.

Olvide responderle el texto queme había mandado. Rápidamente escribi con el teclado.

**Amanecí bien gracias. Pero no voy a poder irá trabajar hoy. Se me ha echo tarde y tendré que ir a castigo.**

**Esta bien si no puedes venir, no te tienes que preocupar por eso.**

**como te fue tu annabel anoche?**

**Digamos qué llegue en un momento "inoportuno", entonces me fui a dormir a la casa de al lado.**

**Querida si yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, lo haría.**

**Lo se. Hablamos luego, no quiero llegar más tarde de lo que voy.**

**Esta bien. Hasta pronto.**

****Llegue justo en el cambio de clase, pensé que podía llegar tranquilamente, Pero el director no lo dejaría pasar. así que me llamo a su oficina, en donde me dieron un castigo por 3 días. Debo decir que EFE un castigo muy injusto ya que solamente llegue tarde. Pero yo se que el rector solo lo hizo por venganza ya que después de la aventura de un año con mi madre, el rector le rogó a mi madre que siguieran acostándose pero mi madre lo rechazo todas las múltiples veces. No iba a pelear con el, no valía la pena.

Al salir de la oficina del rector saqué el celular y le envíen texto a la señora Miller.

**castigo por tres días, no podré ir a trabajar a hasta el jueves****.**

**Odio a ese señor!**

**El sentimiento es mutuo.**

Escuchaba susurros. Nada inusual.

- la perra ya consiguió alguien estable a quien estafar. Ya consiguió un celular.

- que perra eres.

Ok teste día se estaba yendo fuera de control. No quería tener mas problemas, ya que tenía que ahorrar mucho si quería irme de aquí,y para ahorrar se necesita trabajar y para trabajar se necesita tiempo, el cual no desperdiciare en el aula de castigo. Así qué los ignore, como siempre hago. Solamente tenia que aguantar un mes y me iría de aquí tan pronto como pudiera.


End file.
